1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image analysis and, more specifically, to a system and method for identifying objects of interest in image data. This includes, but is not limited to a methodology for accomplishing image segmentation, clarification, visualization, feature extraction, classification, and identification.
2. Background of the Related Art
Computer-aided image recognition systems rely solely on the pixel content contained in a two-dimensional image. The image analysis relies entirely on pixel luminance or color, and/or spatial relationship of pixels to one another. In addition, image recognition systems utilize analysis methodologies that often assume that distinctive characteristics of objects exist and can be differentiated.
However, most real-world image analysis problems involve limitations in accurately segmenting/classifying the objects. The following are some of the specific issues limiting existing image analysis methodologies:                (1) input data (image objects) need to be transformed into structured data type;        (2) did not adjust for proper combination of scale, rotation, perspective, size, etc.;        (3) classes of objects need to be distinguishable using the image or its representation;        (4) Grayscale image analysis still represents a serious problem in some applications.        (5) Color processing can be very computationally intensive.        